


no eyes, always watching

by ophidianpoet



Category: Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ophidianpoet/pseuds/ophidianpoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>how long have you been in this forest</p>
            </blockquote>





	no eyes, always watching

the daytime ends, and town bells chime  
all good children get in line  
one by one and two by two  
the Slender Man will come for you

a tall, pale man without a face   
fresh, young lives will be erased  
his plain black suit is hard to see  
as he strides quickly through the trees

do not quiver, do not shake  
your precious, tiny hands he’ll take  
leading you into the woods  
he’ll pat your head, you’ve been so good

his hard, white hands will beckon so,  
with claws just like a carrion crow  
between the trees you’ll run and skip  
into his sacks you’ll lightly trip

tied up in a bag you’ll rest  
until he hungers for your flesh  
then out into the light you’ll come  
and live until his meal is done

do not fight him, do not scream  
you’ll never waken from this dream  
now close your eyes and count to ten  
we’ll never hear your voice again


End file.
